A different choice
by Maryannah
Summary: Tris transfered to Dauntless. She is Divergent. Tobias stayed in Abnegation but he is also Divergent. He saves Tris' life and they escape together and fight for justice. They fall in love. I find this fanfic interesting and I hope you will, too :) -Maryannah
1. First page

**A DIFFERENT CHOICE**

**by**

**MARYANNAH**

_**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is the rightful owner of Divegent. I don't own anything but this fanfiction.**_


	2. Initiation ended

_**It all starts at the end of the initiation. The story begins in Tris's point of view.**_

I was ranked first! I still can't believe it! Christina and I party all night and we sleep over at Uriah's apartment. We got our apartments at the end of initiation. After the rankings were out, I found out that I was ranked first. I only had 6 fears which is like the record here. So when people found out I had 6 fears, they couldn't stop staring at me. Some even came up to me and congratulated me.

It's definitely strange. I am not used to all this attention. But Lauren was definitely the best intructor I could ever have. She is Divergent, too. She has taught me so much and I'm so grateful. We pulled a prank on Eric once. We got into his room and put honey on his hand. Then we got a feather and brushed his nose. He smacked the honey into his face and was extremely angry for the rest of the initiation. Of course, he didn't know it was us. We had masks and we were wearing black. We left anything that might give us away in our rooms.

He was working in the control room for the rest of the week, wanting to catch the two people who did this to him. But, like I said, we were careful.

* * *

This morning, I woke up with a massive headache. I was lying on Uriah's bed with Christina, Lynn and Shauna, while Uriah, Zeke and Will were lying on the floor. I pull myself into a sitting position and while my vision is still a little blury, I can see that everybody is still asleep. As I try to get up, but a hand grabs me. I jump a little, but see that it's only Christina. She just woke up. I put a finger on my mouth, showing her to be quiet. Then, I wave to the door, showing that we should go. She nods and I open the door and walk out of the apartment. She follows and closes the door behind her. Then I see how bad she looks and I laugh. She laughs too, probably because I look as bad as her. Then, we quickly run to our apartments. My apartment is on the right, while her apartment is on the left. In short, we're neighbors.

I go to the bathroom and notice how dirty I am. I have black smudges around my eyes because of the makeup. I clean my face and then take a shower. The way hot waters falls down my body is magical. The heat is all I need. Just now I realized how cold I was. After I'm done, I change into clean clothes and dry my hair. It's long. A lot longer than the Abnegation one.

I meet Christina outside our apartments and we go get something to eat.

* * *

_How's that? Do you like it? Should I change it? Should I even continue?_


	3. Leaving

_**Thank you for all your reviews on this story as well as on my other stories. It means a lot. **_

_**I think that this story will be the hardest to write, because I will need to find a way where Tobias and Tris meet, but I don't want to make it the same as in A Job For Tris. Now, that's the problem. I can't think of anything. But I will do my best to make the story as interesting as I can. **_

_**I am also writing another story, which probably won't be published in a few months, because I think I will try to finish these three first. Oh, I almost forgot. At the end of initiation, they DIDN'T inject anything into any initiate. Anyways, that's it and sorry for keeping you from reading. Enjoy :)**_

Christina is telling me about the night, about Will kissing her. She is telling me _all_ the details. I really want to stop her, but she doesn't let me. She keeps going on and on about how he used his tongue and how good he tasted. At that point, I stopped listening to her. Suddenly, she lightly elbows me, asking me if I'm listening. I slowly nod, even though it's not true.

"Come on, Tris! This is exciting stuff!" Christina says excitingly.

"Yay," I say, but it was sarcastic. I also do the motion with my hands.

"What's up with you today?" she asks dissapointed.

"Nothing, Chris. I just have a headache from the party and I'm _really_ not interested in all the details. I mean, it's great that you two kissed, but keep some of the details for yourself."

"I get it!" she says.

"You get what?" I ask really confused.

"You don't have a boyfriend so you don't want me to talk about guys. Tris, you need to get a boyfriend."

I laugh. It's so not true. I _don't want_ a boyfriend. "Oh, please Christina. I think alcohol did some damage to your brain. I don't want and also don't need a boyfriend." I tell her that and she sees that I'm not lying to her.

So, I continue "A girl doesn't need a guy to feel beautiful." She nods. I know she wants to say something, but we just enter the cafeteria and Lauren comes to us and says she needs to talk to me.

I say goodbye to Christina, who walks to Will, who is sitting at the same table as Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. I take my food and walk to Lauren's table. Zeke is sitting at the same table, right next to her. I sit down and ask "What's up?"

"Oh, we just saw that you were hanging out with Christina and you looked like you will strangle her at any second. So, I came to your rescue." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks." I say, relieved. If I was still with Christina, she would go on and on and on...

"What did you two girls talk about?" Zeke grins.

"Nothing. Are we going to have the same conversation, because if that's it, I may as well leave."

"Oh, come on, Tris. Give me some details."

"Trust me, you don't want the details." Zeke and Lauren both raise their eyebrows. "Fine. She was talking about Will. That's it. That's all I'm telling you."

"So then why were you annoyed?" Lauren asks.

"Because Christina says that I need to get a boyfriend, when I obviously don't want one." I blurt out.

"Oh," is all they both say, but they look at each other and try to hide their laugh.

"What? Not you two, too! Ugh! That's it! I'm leaving." I practically shout.

"No, Tris. Wait!" They both say, but I'm already near the door. Christina and everybody at her table is looking at me. I leave the cafeteria and go to the tracks. Okay. I overreacted. It happens. I need to cool down.

* * *

I stay on the train, not knowing if I will jump off or keep on riding. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it does to me. It feels like the train is going faster and faster, but that's probably not true. I'm dizzy and the headache doesn't help either. Ten minutes pass and I see lights. I see the big building with spikes. Just then, it occurs to me. It's Abnegation I'm looking at.

* * *

_Okay. I have really tried my best to make it interesting. What do you guys think about it?_


	4. Determination

_**I really appreciate all the reviews and everything. It means a world to me that you like this story and I will try to update as soon as I can. I am working on my other stories so check them out. But right now, enjoy this one :)**_

That's my chance to pay a visit to my family. It's my chance to tell them I missed them. It's my chance to hug them and tell them how much they mean to me. But it all seems as a dream. My father doesn't love me anymore. He resents me. He didn't visit me during the initiation. Maybe someday, I'll be able to visit him. But that day is not today.

* * *

I was thinking about visiting Caleb, but I don't want to see Jeanine again. The last time I've been there, it didn't end so good. I was angry at Lauren because she lied to me. She said she wasn't Divergent, but I found out it was the opposite. So, I got angry, we got into a fight and I jumped on the train. I rode to Erudite, where I visited Caleb. Jeanine 'interrogated' me there, if you could say that.

Then, I rode back and met Eric waiting for me. He wanted me to explain why I left, since this isn't allowed and well, Uriah came by and saw the tough situation I was in. He told Eric that he kissed me, but I got too upset and had to leave. And that isn't a good ending, if you ask me. But Uriah and I just laughed about it. Uriah's the best. When Al commited suicide because of me, he stood by my side, although he didn't know me. We became best friends.

* * *

A few days later...

Christina and I talked it out and we decided that I'll get a boyfriend when _I_ want one. Zeke still seems amused. Yesterday, I got tired of it and challenged him into a fight. I broke his nose and he twisted my ankle. It was a fair fight. By the end of the day, we were still friends. These past few days went by, but I never stopped thinking about Abnegation. Each and every day, I jumped onto the train and rode past it. Each and every day, I thought, _maybe someday_... _maybe I'll be able to visit them someday. But that day is not today._

My heart and mind weren't with the Dauntless anymore. I wanted to go, to visit my family. I wanted to be with them and even if it's just for a few minutes. But as they say: Faction before blood. I am not able to visit them. But I wonder, if my family members think about me. I wonder if they forgot me just like my friends forgot about their family. I hope not.

But today is different. There's something new in the air. I think it's... determination. I decided to stop saying _maybe_ _someday._ I will visit my mother and father as soon as my ankle heals. And that means I made progress. Today, I woke up and took a shower. I got breakfast, Christina helped me, and then went to the infirmary. The doctor checked out my ankle and said that I was lucky it was a light twist. My ankle should heal in a few days, but in that time, I have to make a plan about my return.

* * *

_How about that? I think Tris is a little out of character, but I don't really mind. I hope that you don't either. Again, do you like the story? I hope you enjoyed :)_


	5. Arrival

**_I decided to involve Eric and well, since he doesn't know who Tobias is, he didn't really have a reason to hate Tris. He just didn't LIKE her. Btw, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Just didn't have any inspiration, that's all. Thanks for sticking with me :)_**

Weeks passed

I still wasn't able to visit my parents. There was always something in the way. It was either zip lining, capture the flag, being at work, or just being too tired. My ankle has healed what seems a lifetime ago. But today, as I woke up, I decided to make plans through the day. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I went to eat and then I returned back to my apartment to clean up. After all sorts of parties and sleepovers I had in the last two weeks, my apartment seems like a huge dumpster.

I take a garbage bag and start throwing things in it. Sometime later Christina shows up to 'check up on me' as she likes to say it. But the truth is, she's just bored and she needs me to cheer her up. Usually, I wouldn't be in the mood to listen to her talking about Will, but today, I am. As long as she helps me clean up. We are done by 5 pm and at 5.15 my usual shift starts at the tattoo parlor. It's just part-time job I have, since Max and I are still talking about the job he has in store for me.

I will also train initiates in a few months, so yeah, that's pretty much it. I head to the tattoo parlor, where I meet Tori. I greet her as usual and to my surprise, she says she needs to talk to me. I nod and meet her in the back room. She asks me to cover for her today and she says that she can cover for me the next time I'll need it.

_Here it is_, I think to myself, _a perfect chance to visit your parents. Don't back down now._

"Actually, if you could cover for me tomorrow. I have some things I need to do and I would be so grateful," I tell her with a smile and she agrees. "Tomorrow it is then."

The rest of the day is really slow for me. Nothing interesting, nothing exciting, just the usual, boring work. When I end my shift, Uriah waits up for me and we go to the ferris wheel. I remember when we had capture the flag here. I was here 3 times. First time I was here, it was during the initiation, second time was last week and tonight is the third time.

"You won't believe what happened!" Uriah laughed so hard I was starting to get worried if he's okay. "So, Zeke and I were in the Pit, right? And these two hot girls show up and Zeke and I got into a bet, that if he gets their apartment numbers, I would have to do everything he wants for a week, if he doesn't, he has to do everything what I want for a week. So, if I in any case wanted a muffin, he would have to get it for me."

Then, he was laughing so hard, it was difficult for him to speak. "So, he-he just, um, walked toward them and he.." this was the part where because of his laughing, he fell on the floor. For five minutes he was laughing so hard even I started laughing, for no reason at all. Then after few minutes, he cleared his throat and continued.

"He walked toward them and he tripped and fell, making a complete idiot out of himself. You should have seen it! It was hilarious! And the best part is, I won the bet." He laughed and I said

"Wow, I guess _you _really had a productive day."

"Well, it would be more productive if we had gotten the numbers, but I guess there's always a next time."

"Keep thinking that, Uriah." I say as we walk toward the ferris wheel.

Next day

The sun was rising when I jumped onto the train, waiting for it to arrive to Abnegation. It hs been a long time, but I mentally prepared myself. I think I should expect my father being shocked and surprised, I mean it's not everyday that your child comes to visit you after they've cold-heartedly betrayed you. When the train arrives, I jump off and make my way toward the building that my father works in. It also happens to be my mothers work place. They were usually working by that time.

I opened the door and a few heads turned my way. I noticed that I wasn't the only one from a different faction. There were the Erudite, the Amity, the Candor, but none from the Dauntless. Wait, I'm wrong. Eric's here. Just _perfect._

"Tris!" he asks, obviously surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just walking around, following you. You know, my life is so boring, I thought I would make it just a little interesting." I say with a laugh. Eric once had accused me of following him, which actually was true. I thought he was suspicious, but I convinced him that it wasn't true. Well, the truth is, I convinced everybody. It's easy to play this foolish little girl, who isn't capable to do anything.

"Interesting. Well, while you're here, I could use your help." At that, I raise an eyebrow.

"Max said I need to sort out some things in Stiffville and you know how much I hate the Stiffs," I roll my eyes at that and turn to walk away, but he yells after me. "Please, I am begging you! Save me just this once!" _  
_

_Did he just say please? And did he beg me? **Me?** Wow, he must be desperate._ I turn around to face him and I see how relieved he is. I laugh at him, because if he thinks I'll do it without anything in return, he's wrong.

All of the eyes are on me, now. Everybody is quiet, waiting for my reply.

"I have only one condition." I say and he nods, hesitantly. "I want _you_ to stop calling the Abnegation the _Stiffs_, because they, at least have some respect for you. That is my condition and I imagine that the only reason you would take it, is if you were desperate. I mean, you were because you begged me." I say and smile at him like an innocent little girl would.

There was more tension in the room, people's eyes travelling from me to Eric and back. "_Once a Stiff, always a Stiff_, huh Tris? Fine. The deal is on."

At that, I stretched my hand for him to shake on it and we did.

"Now, show me what you need me to do."


	6. Investigation

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I update my fanfics in a specific order, not on specific days, though. Btw, this chapter was inspired based on Mentalist. I love Mentalist. And also, in this story, it isn't AS dangerous to be Divergent as in the actual Divergent.**

Only seconds have passed since I agreed to help him.

"Okay, so here is the part where Dauntless soldiers got shot, right? Now, check this out. This is suspicious." Eric says, as he hands me the file. I am still standing where I was, it's just Eric that moves. "So, here's the deal. This photo was taken the second the soldier was shot. I need you to find out who this person is."

"Are you sure we should even be talking about this here?" I ask him, everyone staring at us.

"Of course, everyone knows why I'm-_we're_ here anyway," he dismisses my question with a single wave of his hand.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to need." I say with my instructor like voice. I volunteered to be an instructor and this is the best time to practice how to be one. "I'm going to need to see the video tape. I hope no one altered it, but either way, if they did, we could find out easily. Then, I'm going to need an assistant and since I'm doing _your_ job, I'm not going to let you sit around. You will provide me _every_ detail you have on this video and I am positive we can trace down who stands behind this. But there's one thing I need you to tell me right now." I say seriously because I know that I am at least a little scary.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Eric says, mockingly. I roll my eyes.

"Why was the guard working at that place at that time. That's what I don't get. It's late, this place isn't anywhere near the fence. So, what was he guarding?"

"What makes you so sure that he was guarding anything?" Eric asks surprised.

"Oh, come on, Eric. Look at the detail. He has his gun close to him, watching around if anyone's near. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, dumbass." I insult him, but he laughs. I notice that my Erudite side is showing a little too much. I need to hide it. But I'm only doing m job.

"Everyone who saw that picture never noticed that. Interesting." I roll my eyes, trying to look bored.

"That's because you are just looking at the person who shot the guard. You need to look at the whole picture, analyze it and that's how you'll get your answer. Anyways, I'm always looking for any details. For example, the air in Abnegation is different than in Dauntless. Here's something not a lot of people would notice. Like I said, details."

Everyone still looked stunned, looking at us, it's unusual for Abnegation to pry on a private conversations. Eric nods and asks me further questions as we head to the control room.

I look at the tapes and manage to get the logo on the gun, which is very unusual for a gun to have a logo. I traced it back, just to find a name. It's addressed to Evelyn Eaton. A dead person. She was Marcus Eaton's, Abnegation leader's wife. It's strange, but I know that something's not right.

Eric and I head out of the control room, to the entrance hall where we had our conversation before. I see a woman standing there. She's... familiar. Just as Eric and I get closer, I notice who she is. Jeanine Matthews. Very powerful Erudite.

"Hello, Beatrice-" she starts, but I cut her.

"Tris." My eyes scan the crowd and I notice a person standing next to her. My brother, Caleb.

"Tris." she replys. Caleb keeps his eyes on me and I keep mine on him, but only for a few seconds. Then, I look at Jeanine. Caleb and I got into a fight the last time I saw him. We haven't talked since and I won't forgive him so easily.

"What the hell do you want Jeanine?" I ask her, bitterly.

"Hello to you too. It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other. I was going to ask you if you would like a cup of tea."

"Not in the mood, don't have the time. If you want information about-" This time,_ she_ cut _me_.

"Yeah, actually that was only one of the things I was going to talk to you about. Just come with me."

"Like I said. I'm not in the mood. The information can be shared right here, but you're not taking me anywhere with you." I spit out at her.

"Trust problems, huh, Tris? Well, after what almost happened with Peter in the chasm, where-"

"Oh, just shut your mouth, Jeanine. I don't care if you threaten me, you're not taking me anywhere with you."

She looks at me and steps closer. "As you wish. Now, tell me what's the info you got."

I look at Eric and he smiles at me. A mocking smile. Now I know why he didn't want this job. He was going to be interrogated by Jeanine. And well, he is so dumb he probably wouldn't have found anything.

"I found out who the owner of the gun was, but there's just a slight problem."

"And what's that?" she asks me impatiently.

"The person, Evelyn Eaton, was supposed to be dead." Even the slightest whispers in the room went silent. There was no other voices than mine and Jeanine's.

"Marcus Eaton's wife?" I nod.

"But there's something strange. Something... wrong. It doesn't make any sense. The images don't fit in." I tell her. I take a sit on the nearest chair.

"What doesn't fit? A person could take her gun. A gun she had stored. It makes sense."

"No, it doesn't!" I raise my voice and she looks at me, shocked. "I'm telling you. Something more is going on. Something's not right." She stares at me, while I think. I got an idea, but it's stupid. I raise my glance at her and she asks: "What is it?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I say in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"What if Evelyn Eaton isn't really dead? What if her death was faked? If she didn't actually die? I mean it's possible. It would make perfect sense."

And then suddenly, the door opens.


	7. Four

**Hi. For a while, I thought about deleting this story because of my own reasons, but I didn't. So, enjoy this chapter, review, favorite and follow.**

I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. I've been shot. The factionless have been running around, shooting people like crazy. Almost everyone around me is either dead, or escaped. Eric and Jeanine are nowhere in sight. I'm trapped. I lay on the floor and pretend that I'm dead. The factionless have been walking around, shooting everybody that seems alive.

A soldier comes reall close to me, leans down and whispers to my ear:

"I'm going to lift you up and carry you out. Make sure you don't make a sound or you're really going to be dead."

I don't know what to say. Hands wrap around my body and I feel someone lifting me up. A sharp pain is spreading from my left leg over my whole body. I bite my lip to prevent any sound coming out of my mouth.

I can hear him open the door and then his pace becoms faster. After carrying me a few blocks, he finally sets me down and I bite my lip harder. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts up my head, forcing me to look into his eyes. Deep, beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Who-who are you? What's going on-" I start. He cuts me as he puts my arm around his shoulder.

"We need to go. Before they find out you're alive."

"What's going on?" I ask again.

"There's no time to explain, just walk."

We walk for hours. We walk outside of the factions, but still stay inside of the fence. There's an abandoned house in the woods. He takes me there and after a few minutes, I lose my consciousness. I wake up when the sun is shining again. He is leaning over me, putting a wet cloth on my forehead. My vision finally clears and I can see him. He must be a year or two older than me. I try to stand up, but he doesn't let me.

"Don't stand up, you'll only make yourself dizzy. Relax." he says.

"What happened?"

"The factionless have set an attack. They wanted to kill you."

"Me? Why me? Who are you?"

"The factionless found out you're divergent. That's why they want you dead."

I am shocked.

"H-how do you kno-know that I-I'm Divergent?"

"It's obvious."

"What do you want from me? Who are you"

"Nothing. I'm here to keep you safe. I'm your guard. I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me Four."


End file.
